


Thunderbolt and Lightning, Very Very Frightening.

by stevie23



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, i dont even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie23/pseuds/stevie23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds Merlin outside in the rain. Sexy-times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderbolt and Lightning, Very Very Frightening.

“Merlin!” The young warlock looks around and the call of his name. His gaze zones in on a figure rushing out of the gates of the castle and heading towards him. If it wasn’t obvious whom the voice belongs to beforehand, then it certainly is now, with the trademark blonde hair of Prince Arthur glowing in the lantern light.

When the Prince eventually reaches the log on which Merlin is sitting, the effects of the torrential downpour they are both caught in are obvious; Arthur’s normally immaculate hair is plastered to his forehead and droplets of water are hanging off of his eyelashes, which look abnormally long in the darkness. The random flashes of lighting which streak across the sky illuminate the field for brief moments, and even from this distance, with the two of them metres apart, Merlin can see Arthur’s eyes, almost glowing in the moonlight, so very blue.

Merlin realises that Arthur is shirtless within a few more moments, and the sight of Arthur’s body dripping with water--raindrops sliding down a chiselled chest and perfect abs--has his throat tightening with a want so fierce and consuming that it knocks the breath out of him.

By the time Arthur sits next to Merlin, he has the arousal under control but he can still feel it, thrumming through his veins and under his skin the way his magic does.

“Merlin. You’re going to catch a cold. How long have you been out here?” Arthur’s voice is full of consternation, and inside Merlin is jumping for joy that Arthur is _worried_ about him. The only outward sign he shows that he heard Arthur speaking, however, is a shrug of his shoulders.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” he says lazily, tipping his head back to catch the rain drops on his face, and listening for thunder. “S’just water. I’l be fine.”

Arthur growls under his breath, and Merlin smiles a small smile at the fact that he’s getting a reaction from the man, albeit a fairy negative one. “It matters to me,” Arthur somehow manages to force out, between gritted teeth, “and it may be ‘just water’ but it’s _cold._ You’ll catch your death out here.”

As Merlin tips his head forward to look Arthur in eyes, and no doubt berate him for treating Merlin like an idiot—which he _is_ —Arthur get’s his first look at how Merlin looks in the rain, and it is sinful. It may just be the lighting, but Merlin’s eyes look huge, and it looks as though his pupils are blown, wide enough that only a thin ring on Merlin’s original eye colour is recognizable round the outer iris.

There’s water dripping down either side of Merlin’s face, and gathering in the hollow of his throat, and dripping down the sides of his neck, and all Arthur wants to do is lick those droplets of rainwater off, even those clinging to Merlin’s hairline and hanging off the lobe of his ear.

Merlin starts speaking, softly, and Arthur jolts out of his reverie, blushing when he realises that he’s essentially been staring at Merlin for the last five minutes. “Have you ever just sat outside in the rain, Arthur?” he asks, and jesus fuck, Arthur didn’t even know that Merlin’s voice could go that low, or that husky. (Somewhere in the back of his mind, there’s a voice which is saying that it could be husky because he’s _sick_ from sitting out in the rain, but Arthur chooses to ignore it). “Probably not. Wouldn’t want the Crown Prince getting sick, I suppose. I used to do it all the time back home. We’d get the best storms in Ealdor; thunder, lightning, rain, the lot. It was _brilliant.”_ All Arthur can do is nod, uncomfortably aware of the hardening of his cock. His eyes follow the path of yet another raindrop, only this one drips down past the neckline of Merlin’s shirt, and Arthur wants to map the path it took with his tongue, lap at Merlin’s skin and suck bruises into his shoulders, his neck, anywhere he can reach.

As though reading his mind, Merlin stops talking for a second to look up at Arthur through his lashes, a flirtatious smile on his lips, and silently tilts his head away from Arthur. Baring his neck at Arthur.

With shaking hands, Arthur pulls Merlin into his lap and arranges his knees so that Merlin is straddling him. With one hand cupping Merlin’s chin, Arthur tilts Merlin’s head again, and then secures his mouth over a droplet making its way down the underside of Merlin’s jaw. Sucking lightly on the flesh there Arthur groans, because Merlin tastes like sweat and grass and rain and _home_ and it’s the best thing ever.

Merlin’s hands rhythmically clench and unclench on Arthur’s shoulders and he carries on with his story. “It didn’t, uh, used to be like this. I, um, just liked the smell of the rain, and the way the, umm, the way the sky looked.”

Pulling back, Arthur looks at his handiwork, pleased at the bruise he can see forming on Merlin’s neck. Using the grips he still has on Merlin’s head, he tilts Merlin’s neck to the other side, and latches on again, this time over Merlin’s pulse point. Merlin makes a highpitched mewling sound that he’ll probably be embarrassed about in the morning, but at this moment in time, all his cares about is the pressure in his groin and the heat at the base of his spine and the fact that the prince is _sucking on his neck._

He starts rolling his hips down into Arthur’s, pleased to feel an answering hardness pressing against his own, and he’s panting now, his words coming out alongside his breath. “but then—yesgodthere—I realised that I liked the way the rain felt. It, uh, it makes everything more, umm, more sensitive, and I just, I don’t know, uh, I guess I, uh, just like it—oh god—can you kiss me please? I don’t want to, uh, come without you kissing me,” and _god_ he just wants Arthur to kiss him, is close to begging him to please, please kiss him.

All of a sudden the suction is gone from his neck and then there’s a mouth on his and a warm tongue tangling with his and this is everything he’s ever wanted. He licks into Arthur’s mouth at the same time as he increases his rhythm, hips pressing down more incessantly, and then he’s coming, and he’s groaning into Arthur’s mouth and Arthur’s hips are still moving against Merlin’s, despite him being oversensitive now.

His hands are on Merlin’s arse, hands spread wide, squeezing and massaging and fuck, Merlin can’t seriously be getting hard _again._ It doesn’t take long before Merlin can feel Arthur’s dick twitching and Arthur is coming as well, biting on Merlin’s lips and whining, goddamn _whining._

Merlin leans his forehead against Arthur’s and breathes deeply, before opening his eyes and grinning at Arthur. “Well that was fun,” he says, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Arthur can’t help it, he leans in and kisses Merlin, slow and sweet.

“Can we go in and warm up now please?” He asks against Merlin’s lips, and Merlin nods.

“You’re the prince. We’re going to have to use your room though.” Arthur raises an eyebrows and Merlin just says “Fire,” as though it’s an explanation, which, it kind of is.

^

When they eventually get up to Arthur’s room, Merlin has been pushed against the wall and kissed to within an inch of his life no less than five times.

He and Arthur leave a trail of water behind them pretty much the whole way through the castle, and Merlin fees slightly guilty, because he knows that it’s probably one of his friends on the cleaning staff that will be forced to deal with it, but when he eventually reaches Arthur’s bedchambers and sees that the fire is still burning despite the weather, he can’t quite bring himself to care.

Merlin knees in front of the burning wood to dry his clothes off – and if they dry slightly quicker than usual because he uses his magic, who’s going to know? – and he sighs happily when he fees the warmth on his limbs. “This is _heavenly,”_

“You know,” Arthur says “You’d dry off a lot more efficiently if you took you clothes off.”

Merlin turns to look at Arthur, and almost swallows his tongue because holy fuck, Arthur is naked, and Merlin’s brain is having difficult processing at the moment. “Umm...” he manages to stutter out, because he’s intelligent and coherent like that.

Arthur smirks.

“I’m very attractive, I know. Take your time compiling your thoughts.” Merlin scoffs indignantly at how narcissistic Arthur is being, but he is stopped from saying something that would undoubtedly get him in trouble by the soft smile that crosses Arthur’s face.

“Not that impressive,” he grumbles, but gets up all the same, winding his arms around Arthur’s neck and pulling him down so that he can kiss him. After a few minutes he feels Arthur’s hands tugging his shirt up and over his head, and whines when he has to separate from Arthur to get the fabric out of the way.

“C’mon. Trousers off,” Merlin wrinkles his nose at that, because he has come all over them and whilst the sogginess of the material is stopping the come from drying, it’s not the nicest feeling in the world.

“Off,” he agrees.

Fifteen minutes later, he and Arthur are lying in Arthur’s enormous bed.

“Never thought you’d be one for cuddling,” Merlin says to Arthur who is currently spooning his, his long form lined up against Merlin’s skinnier one.

“It’s for heat preservation purposes,” Arthur says, sleepily. “Now go to sleep.”

 _Sure it is,_  Merlin thinks, but he does as he’s told anyway.

^

The next time Arthur wakes up during a thunderstorm, the bed next to him is a cold and empty, something it hasn’t been since Merlin had started sleeping with him, and Arthur is disorientated and cold and tired and he misses Merlin.

It okay though. He knows where to find him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I basically don't know what happened, except that it was raining and i wanted to write a fic about it.
> 
> Somehow this happened.


End file.
